Blue Fur?
by Tshark9999
Summary: A highly abnormal day! A Harvard graduate is not hired, and Aeris and Leo find a dead guy in the snow! Or so they think...


**Blue Fur?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of VG Cats. Only Scott Ramsoomair does.

A teen furry cat, seeming to be about 19, was wearing a green t-shirt and black cargo pants. His name was Mike. As he trudged through the streets full of snow, Mike reflected to himself on the events that had transpired about a couple hours ago.

_**-Flashback- -Two hours ago-**_

_**Mike's POV**_

It was a horrible day! I had just graduated from Harvard University with a doctorate in engineering but no one would hire me at all! I rushed back to my blue house quickly and shut the door. I locked it and slumped down depressed and bewildered. 'Who wouldn't hire a bloody Harvard graduate?' I ranted in my mind. "Eh," I said.

I cope better with comfort food. That's why I headed to the **R**eusable **E**conomic **F**reezer **R**ecognizable **I**nvention **G**reen **E**lemental **R**epairable **A**utomatic **T**ool **O**f **R**efrigeration, or, **R.E.F.R.I.G.E.R.A.T.O.R** for short, as soon as my eyes spotted it. I make up acronyms out of names for fun. It's a habit I have when I'm bored. As I ate my eggs, bacon, and deli sandwich that I pulled out of the refrigerator, I started feeling ill to my stomach and headed to the bathroom. That's when the food poisoning kicked in.

As I leaned over the porcelain bowl, I figured it was just tem- "Urrgghhh!" I hacked up a piece of fur. Must have been the-…. FUR! Blue nonetheless! As my face contorted comically, I managed to gain a WTF face in record time. What guy just starts barfing _fur_ after a deli sandwich! Huh? As my thoughts scurried around with no order, I noticed rain start falling down in my house. Hmmm. This 'rain', seems to be falling down in small sheets, literally! How did I get rain in my house? Must be a leak I reasoned. As I closely examined the 'rain', I noticed it turned out to be blue fur!

Suddenly, all of the fur that I seemed to be shedding made me sneeze REALLY hard. You know, the extreme-nuclear-bomb-explosion kind of sneeze? "Ahh, ahhh, AHHCHOOOOO!" My blue fur covered body flew backwards faster than a googol times the speed of light. For those of you that didn't know, a googol is a number. It's a one with a hundred zeros following it. Crazy, huh? And, due to the extreme speed at which I was going made me blackout near instantaneously. As the blackness covered my jade colored eyes, I figured that life couldn't get any weirder for me.

_**- Flashback end-**_

I still don't know how I got here. It certainly doesn't look like my neighborhood at all. What I was looking at was a grey, snow covered city. There was no one out, most likely due to it being night time, and the fact that I was on the outskirts of the city. It was still snowing, making it colder. Back to my condition, I seemed to be an anthropomorphic, blue, furred, cat. In other words, I was a walking, talking, blue, cat with human characteristics. Good thing I had some fur, because my green t-shirt and black cargo pants wasn't going to keep me warm for long. 'And neither will my fur,' I thought before passing out in the snow.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"It wasn't my fault it turned out to be a box of rocks!" said a bruised anthropomorphic grey cat, "Why do you keep blaming me?"

"First of all, it _was_ your fault, Leo!" Snapped a steaming pink anthropomorphic cat. "And second, now we don't have money to buy anything else!"

They stomped silently through the outskirts of town. Aeris was angry at Leo for buying a box of rocks, thinking it was a game system. He had used all of the money they had saved for a PS3 to buy a 'boxorz-o-roxers' from a hobo.

"Is this the morgue, Aeris?" Randomly blurted out Leo.

"Where did that stupid idea come from?" Replied a still angry pink cat.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe that dead guy over there in the snow?" Questioned Leo.

"What dead guy in the snow- oh, that dead guy in the snow. . . . . THERE'S A DEAD GUY IN THE SNOW!" Screeched a surprised Aeris. "We should help him!"

She checked my pulse and found it was beating slower than it should be. "Okay, he's still alive, just fainted from hypothermia most likely, due to the blue fur covering him. Well, what are you standing around for? Call the ambulance already!"

"Um, you kind of broke my phone when you pummeled me, you know."

"Well, we can't just leave him! We're going to have to let him stay at our apartment until he gets better!" And Aeris and Leo carried Mike to their house.

**_-Later-_**

**_Mike's POV_**

"Ugh. I feel like I was chucked in a meat freezer and beaten over and over with loads of ice," groaned an aching me."Now, where the crap am I?" As I sat up on the couch I was on, I surveyed my surroundings. It seemed to be a small humble apartment, and I could make out three doors in the hallway connected to the living room I was in. I was still a furry blue cat, it seemed. Right now, I was lying on a beige couch next to a heater. There was grey carpet all around. I got up, and was about to take a step toward one of the doors, when it suddenly blew open.

A pink female cat came out looking disheveled. She came out dressed in a pink sweater and pink sweatpants screeched, "I'mma gonna murder you Leo!" Toward a door at the end of the hallway. "I told you not to look at my stuff!" The door she was yelling at opened and a grey anthro cat came out, wearing a blue jacket, black undershirt, and grey pants.

"Why not Aeris?" He replied.

"Because it's an invasion of privacy!"

"What's that?" Leo questioned, sounding retarded.

"Um, what's going on on here?" I asked

"AHHH! ZOMBIE!" Yelped Leo.

Aeris slapped him. "He's not a zombie, remember! He was that guy that was lying in the snow!"

"Oh yeah..." Leo got slapped again.

During this conversation, a backpack suddenly flashed into my hands. I was startled when it turned out to be mine. When I opened it, I found my resume and all of my essentials. You know, money and license and so forth. Ah well, It looks as if I'll be fine here anyway. I have all the stuff I need and hopefully this "Aeris" and "Leo" will help me get acquainted here , once they stop bickering. At least life here will be more interesting!


End file.
